THC: Dream On
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Three brother who get the chance of a lifetime. One gets to work with an icon, one gets to work with his hero and another gets to work with the straight-edge savior. Personalities clash, tensions flair and ofcourse the tension turns into love  Slash O/Cs


**A/N: I'm on a roll lol. Okay yes another new story from me. I have had the idea for this story for awhile so I hope it turns out good :D  
Disclaimer: I only own THC aka Theo, Hayden and Camden Draven.  
Parings: Theo/The Undertaker, Hayden/CM Punk, Camden/Matt Hardy **

**Bio****  
Name: Theo Draven  
Age:25  
Height: 6"5  
Weight 249  
Finisher: Superkick  
Entrance Music: Run This Town Jay-Z  
= **

**Bio****  
Name: Hayden Draven  
Age: 22  
Height: 6"2  
Weight 220  
Finisher: Figure Four Leglock  
Entrance Music: Spitfire by The Prodigy  
=**

**Bio****  
Name: Camden Draven  
Age 19  
Height: 5"8  
Weight: 160  
Finisher: Shooting Star Press  
Entrance Music: Rockstar 101 by Rihanna**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

I was freaking right out. My heart was pounding in my chest, my palms were sweating and I couldn't sit still to the dismay of Hayden who was doing my hair.

"Cam sit still or I'm gonna burn you." My older brother grumbled as he straightened my shiny black hair. " You need to look good on camera..Right Theo..Tell him to sit still." We both looked over at our oldest brother.

Theo stayed quiet. He was tapping up his wrists with purple tape, once both wrists were taped he wrote THC on the tops of his hands. He was wrestling tonight also, he is gonna get destroyed by Kane after he runs into him in the back. Though my brother never really shows he's existed..I could tell.

" Camden sit still And Hayden hurry up. We have to get him to Matt's locker room, so they can run over their match." Theo said smith a small smile as he tossed his tape in his bag and laced up his boots. " And you have to get ready to join the Straight Edge Society…."

Theo and I couldn't control our laughter. Hayden is not fucking happy about joining Phil's little group of robots. Hayden was the farthest from straight edge that you get. He loves clubbing, women, smokes like a chimney and he is also pretty fond of men.

"I am not joining them! They challenge anyone to come out and I come out in my gay ass pants and I beat up Punk and Gallows then I put Gallows in my leg lock…So Ya I'm not joining them for almost a month. So suck my cock Theo." Hayden said with an angry sigh as he ran a comb through my hair. "Your done Cammy."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and ruffled my hair so it hung in my face. I smudge my makeup and hopped up. I wasn't really sure about my ring gear, I usual wrestle in bright red tights and lace up boot but the wardrobe department picked my outfit. I was going to be wearing baggy silver shorts, tall black boots and purple tape on my wrists. All three of us are wearing the same tape but different silver colored outfits. Theo's in wrestling tights with THC down the sides, Hayden is gonna be wearing skin tight silver pants and I'm in shorts.

I picked up my bag and quickly hugged my brothers. "I'm gonna meet Matt now. You guys do good tonight."

" Kick ass baby boy." Theo said with a smile on his face.

" Start running..Don't be late." Hayden hugged me tight. Once he let go I basically ran down the hallway. I was so freaking existed to meet one of my heroes. I looked at the door and swallowed the lump in my throat. With a smile I knocked on the door. I stood there for a door few minutes. I thought I must have picked the wrong room and either I'll get beat up or be late for meeting Matt.

Right as I was about to turn around and leave the door opened. He was shirtless, wet and only wearing very silky looking purple boxers. It was Matt Hardy.

" Sorry kid, I didn't hear ya. I was in the shower. Your Camden right?" Matt took a step out of the way and motioned for me to come in the room.

"Ya…Ya." I nodded and looked around the room with wide eyes. It was a lot nicer then my locker room. It wasn't like Matt got a private room but it had couch and a pretty big tv. Theo, Hayden and I had benches…and no TV.

" Sorry…I mean I'm Camden Draven." I stuck out my hand. Matt pulled on a pair of short and a teeshirt before shaking my hand. He sat down on one of the couches across from me. I nervously played with the strap of my bag as his eyes burnt a hole into me. I swallowed and looked up.

" Who trained you?" He finally asked.

" I was trained originally trained by my brothers Theo and Hayden. Theo and Hayden were both trained at the Funking Conservatory….Just like you." I said blushing softly. " So they trained my for three years..Then I joined Shawn Michaels wrestling school and trained there for a year before I got signed with my brother." I said in one breath.

Matt leaned forward and squeezed my arm. " Calm down kid. I just wanna know about ya. Who was your favorite wrestler growing up?"

I felt a lot more at ease. " Well I'm only nineteen so I watched you and Jeff, The Rock and I watch ECW and WCW all of the time. Invasion was probably my favorite story line. I loved all the hardcore wrestling and high-flying." I tapped my hands on my knees. " I consider myself a highflyer."

Matt nodded, he still had a smile on his face. " Sounds good kid." He looked at the clock and got up from the couch. " Get changed into your ring gear, me and you have to meet Drew and Cody for a last minute run through of the match."

I nodded like an obedient puppy and grabbed my bag. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom. " I scurried to the bathroom trying not to blush. I pull my shirt over my head with a happy smile on my face, my smile quickly faded though when I saw what some body stuck on the one of the many mirrors in the bathroom. Someone crudely drew a chucky looking cartoon man with long curly black hair and in big black letters someone wrote Fat Matt. I ripped the picture down and crumpled it. "I'm gonna kick someone's ass." I grumbled.

" It's just a joke kid…It doesn't bother me." I looked over into the locker room. " I was gonna take it down but I forgot." He said with a shrug as he laced up his boots. Matt may have pretended to just shrug it off but he did look a little down.

I tossed the picture in the trash, still pissed off. "People are dumb." I growled as I quickly got changed. " Let's go and kick some butt. Cody won't be so dashing when I make him my bitch." I was trying to lighten the mood. Matt ran a hand through his hair and chuckled as we headed down the long hallway.


End file.
